Junior
by WhiteeLord
Summary: Harry Potter a 5 ans, le jour de son 6ème anniversaire il reçoit une lettre qui va lui dévoilé l'entière vérité sur ses origines et qui va lui donner la base du savoir pour pouvoir devenir l'un des plus puissant mage de cette époque et de reconstitué sa lignée.
1. La lettre

Salut, voici donc ma première fanfiction. Soyez indulgent et donnez moi vos avis pour que je puisse amélioré mes fics.

Le titre de cette fic sera Junior.

Rating : M

Le monde de Harry Potter est a J. , sinon les personnages que j'ajoute sont a moi.

Résumé : Harry Potter a 5 ans, le jour de son 6ème anniversaire il reçoit une lettre qui va lui dévoilé

l'entière vérité sur ses origines et qui va lui donner la base du savoir pour pouvoir devenir l'un des plus puissant mage de cette époque et de reconstitué sa lignée.

Pour les lettres j'utiliserai _l'italique_

Pour le fourchelang j'uliserai §...§

OoOoOoOoOooOoooOOOooooOoOoOoOO

**Chapitre 1 : La Lettre**

Le 4, Privet drive était une maison parfaitement normale, identique à toutes les autres du quartier

résidentiel de Privet drive. Elle était habité par la famille Dursley qui comporté Vernon Dursley le père de famille, c'était un grand homme avec un physique massif , une moustache de belle taille mais qui n'avait pas de cou. Mrs dursley quand à elle était mince et blonde et à force d'épier le voisinage avait un cou deux fois plus long que la moyenne. Ils avait un fils Dudley qui a 6 ans prenait déjà le chemin de son père car il avait développé le physique de 3 fois un enfant de son âge.

Ils était une famille qui avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient, effectivement ils était très riche Mr Dursley était le patron de la Grunnigs, une entreprise qui fabrique des perceuses.

Le seul problème qu'ils avaient était leur neveu, oui car un beau matin un enfant de 1 ans s'appelant Harry Potter le fils de la sœur de Mrs Dursley, Mrs Potter , avait été déposé devant chez eux avec une simple lettre qui leur disait d'en prendre soin suite à la mort de ses parents .

Ils avaient peur que ce secrets ce découvre car Harry Potter n'était pas un être normal il était un sorcier, mais sa ils ne lui avaient jamais dit, non monsieur, tes parents sont mort dans un accident de voiture, mais oui, pensait Harry maintenant âgé de 5 ans, lui savait que c'était faux il le voyait avec ses cauchemar cette lumière verte qui avait tué sa mère.

On était maintenant le 30 juillet 23h30, et allez encore une journée où on ne fêteras pas mon anniversaire , même pas un «joyeux anniversaire» non rien du tout ou seulement plus de corvée a faire pour satisfaire ces Dursley de malheur.

Harry vivait dans la même maison qu'eux mais il n'avait même pas le droit d'avoir une chambre il vivait dans le placard sous l'escalier qui était plein de poussière , de toiles d'araignées et de toutes sorte de rongeurs. Le placard était aussi très humide et ne favorisé pas vraiment la croissance pour un enfant donc Harry était anormalement petit pour un enfant de son âge, encore à cause des Dursley se dit-il amèrement, un jour il leur ferait regretté ses 5 années misérable.

Harry regarda sa montre et vis qu'il était 23h45 et se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Il était un jeune homme très intelligent , il savait déjà lire et écrire, faire des calculs basique en mathématiques et avait une très bonne mémoire mais paradoxalement il était le dernier de sa classe car si il avait de meilleur note que Dudley, son cousin, sa vie devenait un véritable enfer.

A l'école il était quelqu'un de très réservé, souvent il était seul a la bibliothèque car il adorait apprendre. Pour lui le savoir, c'est le pouvoir voilà pourquoi depuis son plus jeune âge il apprend tout ce qu'il peut apprendre pour pouvoir un jour être quelqu'un de très important.

Il regarda de nouveau sa montre 23h58, deux minutes et j'aurais 6 ans. Et nous voilà le 31 juillet, fait un vœu Harry, pensât-il , j'aimerais qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de fantastique. Soudain, une lettre apparût dans son placard et lui tombât sur le ventre.

-Comment est-elle arrivé la ? Se demanda t-il a haute voix, de la magie, mais non la magie sa n'existe pas comme le répète si souvent l'oncle Vernon.

Autant voir ce qu'il y a dedans non?

Il ouvrit la Lettre, et son cœur manqua un battement la lettre était signer par Lili Potter autrement dit sa mère.

-Comment est-ce que c'est possible? pensât-il en ayant les yeux écarquillé de surprise .

Il commença a lire la lettre :

_Harry mon chéri,_

_Où devrais-je dire Salazar Junior Serpentard, et oui avec cette lettre que j'ai écrite juste avant de mourir tu sauras toute la vérité de ton histoire et de l'histoire de ta famille._

_Pour commencer sache que ton vrai père n'est pas James Potter , mais Sirius Orion Black qui doit a l'heure actuelle être en prison pour une chose qu'il n'as pas fait je t'expliquerai par la suite comment le prévenir pour qu'il s'échappe de la prison d'Azcaban._

_Je vais t'expliquer comment c'est passé ma relation avec ton père pour que tu puisse nous comprendre. Dumbledore ce vieux fou pense comme tout les autres que je suis une née-moldue mais ce n'est pas le cas je suis du sang le plus pur que tu puisse trouvé aujourd'hui. Je suis de la branche principale de la noble lignée Serpentard je suis directement relié à notre ancêtre Salazar Serpentard . _

_Mes parents on du se faire passé pour des moldue et pour joué parfaitement la comédie ils ont adopter Pétudia dans un orphelinat moldue. Tous sa pour ne pas se faire tué avant que je puisse te donné la vie car tu es le reconstructeur de la lignée tu seras le plus puissant. Salazar Serpantard lui-même la annoncé a sa descendance : «dans approximativement 1000 ans naîtra le reconstructeur, le dernier descendant avant lui devra lui donné le nom de Salazar Junior Serpentard il sera le plus puissant sorcier de la lignée et il permettra a nôtre noble lignée de récupéré sa puissance d'antan .»_

_Donc pour te donné le maximum de puissance comme nous somme une famille noire, c'est à dire que notre magie est totalement du côté de la magie noire, la magie la plus puissante qu'il existe au monde je me suis mis a développer des sentiments pour Sirius car sa famille les Black et la plus puissante famille noire en ce moment biensûr si nous ne nous comptons pas dedans. Donc pour berné le vieux fou citronné j'ai fait en sorte de me marié avec James qui lui aussi connaissait cette histoire et qui a bien voulu nous donné un coup de main car c'était nôtre meilleur amis avec Sirius il y en a aussi un autre qui s'appelle Rémus Lupin mais tu le contactera quand tu sera avec ton père._

_Quand tu seras avec ton père vous ferai un rituel qui te permettra de reprendre ta véritable apparence._

_Vu comment sont ma 'sœur' et son mari je doute qu'il ton dit d'où tu venait ou ce que tu était déjà je vais t'expliquer que tu es un sorcier et oui la magie existe, et comme je te l'ai dit en haut tu sera sûrement le plus puissant de tous. J'ai utilisé plusieurs fois le terme de 'moldue' se sont les personne qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique._

_Nous nous avons un don tous les Serpentard peuvent parler le fourchelang, la langue des serpents. C'est grâce à sa que tu va dire a ton père de s'évader d'Azcaban. Tu diras a ton serpent celui que tu obtiendras en disant la formule suivante :§Héritatum Pyroserpentardo§ . (Tu a juste besoin de la récité a haute voix ). C'est un serpents unique celui qui accompagne les héritiers tout au long de leur vie il a jadis appartenu a Salazar lui même et c'est grâce à un de ses sort qui permet de le faire venir a chaque héritier. Donc tu lui dira d'aller a Azcaban et de prendre avec lui Sirius un de ses pouvoir le plus intéressant est la transplanation, comme un phénix . Pour finir tu dira de revenir te chercher et de te ramener a Sirius._

_C'est fini pour le reste je laisserai Sirius tout te raconter avec plus ou moins de détail . Aller au revoir mon petit cœur je t'aime, et bonne chance pour la tache que ta confié notre aïeul ._

_Liliane Serpentard _

_p-s: J'ai laissé des livres en fourchelang a ton père pour que tu connaisse tout ce que auras besoin de savoir._

Harry ou plutôt Salazar comme il venait d'apprendre qu'il s'appelait se demander si cette histoire était une farce . Il était totalement décontenancé par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre . Il resta la à lire et relire la lettre pour observé le moindre petit détail qui le métré sur la piste pour savoir si on se moquer de lui, mais non il ne trouva rien de suspect . Il se décida donc à essayer la formule que sa mère lui avait dit de récité :

-§Héritatum Pyroserpentardo§ récita t-il en murmurant en fourchelang

Dès qu'il eut fini de récité la formule un gigantesque serpent apparu, il était entièrement vert avec des stries argentés le long de son corps de reptile. Le serpent pris la parole et il le compris:

§- Bonsoir maître, c'est un honneur de rencontré le plus puissant des héritiers. Maître Salazar premier m'avait nommé Lucy.§

§- Bonsoir Lucy je me nomme Salazar Junior Serpentard mais sa tu doit déjà être au courant est-ce-que je me trompe?§

§- Non maître.§

§- Appelle moi juste Salazar, bon maintenant je vais me reposer on partira a 5h30 faire ce que l'on doit faire. pourras tu me réveillé a cette heure la Lucy?§

§- Très bien Salazar dors bien.§

§- Merci a toute a l'heure.§

_A suivre..._


	2. Les retrouvailles

Il y a de nombreuses erreurs d'orthographe mais vous devez savoir que j'écris pour moi principalement je fais du mieux que je peux. Si sa vous dérange tant que sa arrêté de lire cette histoire.

Les dates de publications seront selon mes envies.

OoOoOoooOOOoOOooOoooOOOooOoOoOOoooo

**Chapitre 2: Retrouvailles **

Le lendemain matin, Salazar se fit réveiller par Lucy qui était devenu, à la suite de la lettre des révélations comme Salazar l'appelé maintenant, son fidèle compagnon.

§- Bonjour Salazar, tu as bien dormis ?§

§- Bonjour Lucy, oui sa peut aller, je suis surtout super impatient de rencontré mon père,dit-il avec plein d'étoile dans les yeux, je vais enfin quitter ces sales moldues qui m'ont traité comme un moins que rien mais un jour ils payeront. §

§- Oui mais on garde ce loisirs pour plus tard on pourra leur faire bien plus de mal que ce qu'on pourrait leur faire maintenant, je pourrait les tuer avec mon poison mais ce n'est pas le moment nous avons pas mal de chose a faire. §

§- Oui tu as raisons, le temps que je m'habille avec ces vêtements répugnant qu'il faudra que je jette une fois que j'aurai rejoins mon père pour pouvoir en acheté d'autre. Vas le chercher s'il te plaît ? Il saura ou tu doit l'emmener, une fois cela fait reviens me chercher. Ne traîne pas Lucy il faut partir avec que ces abrutis ne ce réveillent . Bonne chance ! §

§- Très bien. § Sur ces dernière paroles Lucy transplana .

-Bon il faut que je m'habille maintenant. Haaa maudit Dursley il ne m'ont même jamais acheté des vêtements. Dit-il avec haine.

Il se leva et chercha son vieux t-shirt troué et son jeans qui avait subit la même chose, c'était des vêtement ayant appartenu a Dudley, ils étaient donc abîmés, sales et trois fois trop large. Il mit ensuite un pull vert pardessus son vieux t-shirt. Ensuite il prit les maigres affaires personnelles lui appartenant, c'est à dire quelques livres dérobés a la bibliothèques de l'école et sa lettre, il les rangea dans un sac où une semaine plus tôt il avait mis les courses.

15 minutes était passé, il attendait donc le retour de Lucy, quand soudain il fit tombé une statues en fer qui fit un boucan inimaginable et biensûr qui réveilla toutes la maisonnée.

-Potter ! Hurla une voix grave et on entendit des bruits de pas lourds et précipités dans les escaliers.

C'est ce moment la que choisit Lucy pour retransplané sans le petit placard.

-§ Salazar c'est fait prend tes affaires et on y vas. §

-§ Oui dépêchons nous il y a un pachyderme qui est entrain de venir pour me taper dessus, aller go Lucy. § dit-il en finissant la phrase en rigolant.

Lucy s'enroula autour de Salazar et il disparurent dans un 'Pop' sonore suivie de très prêt par un bruit de de porte qui s'ouvre à l'ancienne avec un gros coup de pied dedans et un hurlement qui a sûrement réveillé le voisinage entier.

-Potter reviens ici !

Salazar sentit compressé comme s'il passé dans un tuyau pendant quelque seconde, puis tout se fini comme sa avait commencé c'est à dire en quelque secondes. Remplacé par un sentiment d'étouffement quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

-P'pa lche moi bsoin d'air! Haleta-t-il

-Excuse-moi Salazar sa faisait tellement longtemps,mon petit cœur. Lui répondit-il en le relâchant un peu.

-Moi aussi je suis tellement heureux de te voir, tu es mon père et je ne t'ai jamais vu en 6 années. Répondit-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis désolé Sal mais je te promet que je t'expliquerai toute cette histoire plus tard pour l'instant on profite de ces retrouvailles.

-D'accord, on est où la ?

-On est en Russie devant l'un des manoirs Serpentard. Enfin dans une plaine jusqu'à que tu le fasse apparaître en utilisant un peu de fourchelang et du sang. Alors dit révèle-toi en fourchelang et donne un peu de sang a la statue de serpent qui va apparaître.

§- Révèle-toi. § Siffla t-il en fourchelang.

Soudain, apparut un énorme portail qui sur toute la longueur avait un basilic de dessiné,ces couleurs principales était le vert foncé sur tout le corps, des stries argentés et les yeux d'un jaunes profond.

Le portail était entouré de deux énorme serpents sculpté de chaque coté. Sirius lui tandis un petit poignard qu'il avait pris dans une des cavités de la sculpture.

Salazar s'entailla un peu la main pour faire couler un peu de sang sur le poignard et le tapota sur la langue du serpent ce qui eu pour effets de le faire se mettre en position défensive et d'ouvrir le magnifique portail, et le serpent lui dit :

§- Heureux de vous accueillir maître. §

Sur un petit hochement de tête vers le serpent, Salazar et Sirius commencèrent à remonter l'allée jusqu'au magnifique château qui était encore loin. Ils marchèrent en silence et en profitèrent pour s'observer mutuellement. Salazar était petit, avec des cheveux noir en bataille, des yeux vert émeraudes et il portait des lunettes. Lili avait vraiment pensait a tout. Pensa Sirius, maintenant il me tarde de voir le vrai lui après avoir fait le contre rituel d'adoption par le sang.

De son coté Salazar observait Sirius, il n'était pas vraiment au meilleur de sa forme, les joues creuses, les cheveux gras et le corps sévèrement amaigri par son passage à Azcaban. Mais il était persuadé qu'il serait un très bel homme après avoir remanger correctement et s'être bien lavé.

Il arrivèrent très vite devant la grande porte d'entré qui selon Sirius rivalisé avec celui de Poudlard.

C'était une très belle porte qui avait les armoiries des Serpentard, c'est à dire le même qu'au portail de l'entré.

Ils entrèrent et plusieurs 'Pop's' retentirent à leurs cotés. Une vingtaine d'elfe de maison, lui expliqua Sirius, après que Salazar lui ai demandé quelles étaient ces créatures, était présentement à cotés d'eux. Le plus vieux, sûrement le chef, pensa Salazar, vint leurs parler.

-Maître je me nomme Jio, je suis le chef des elfes de maisons de ce manoir bienvenus. Ce manoir se comme Salazar's housse. Il n'est accessible qu'aux personnes auxquelles vous en aurez donné le droit.

-Bien Jio, peut tu nous faire visiter la demeure ?

-Très bien c'est parti suivez moi.

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes a visiter le manoir il était énorme. Il y avait une soixantaine de chambre banale pour des visiteurs quelconque, un quinzaine de chambre un peu plus richement décoré pour des visiteurs un plus prestigieux et une dizaine de chambre très richement décoré qui était faites pour les membres de la famille. Les 85 chambres était toutes équipés de sale de bain personnelles . Il y avait un cuisine au dimensions hors-normes qui toujours selon Sirius était aussi grande que celle de Poudlard et Merlin sait que les Maraudeurs, son groupe au collège y avait passé du temps pour préparer leurs farces.

La salle de réception était gigantesque deux fois plus grande que la grande salle de Poudlard. Elle pouvait accueillir approximativement 2000 personnes. Il y avait a peu près 10 salles d'entraînements, il y avait de tout machines moldues pour l'entraînement physique, des salles avec des estrades de duels et 3 salle pour s'entraîner a la magie noire pour ne rien endommager.

La bibliothèques était selon Sirius, qui le tenait de Lili, la plus grande et la plus fourni du monde magique mais les ministères n'avait pas autant de pouvoir culturel, car il ne disposé par d'au moins un exemplaire de chaque livre au monde. Les Serpentard on toujours accordés une très grande importance a la culture, c'est pourquoi au bout de mille ans de voyages et d'apprentissages tous les uns différents des autres il en était venu a possédé même des livres a exemplaires unique pour la seule et unique raison que c'était des Serpentard qui les avaient écrits. Pour garder se savoir que dans cette lignée ces livres la ont étaient écrit en fourchelang.

En-dehors il y avait un jardin qui s'étendait a perte de vue. Derrière le château, il y avait une magnifique forêt qui, pour le plus grand étonnement de certains n'était pas atteint par le climat russe et semblait être une forêt anglaise.

Après avoir visité ils demandèrent au elfes de maisons de leurs concocter un déjeuner et de l'apporter dans un petit salon privé, ou une grande cheminé réchauffé la pièce.

-Ce manoir et juste magnifique, s'extasia Salazar.

-Oui il est magnifique c'est le château le plus vieux au monde, il a environ une centaines d'années d'avance sur Poudlard d'ailleurs il s'en sont beaucoup inspiré. C'est pour cela qu'il y a autant de ressemblance. Sinon a part sa je crois qu'il y a plusieurs tableaux qui voudrait te rencontrer, car oui les tableaux dans le monde de la magie on un sorte d'âme qui leur permet de parler avec d'autre personnes, mais on fera sa plus tard maintenant mangeons se bon repas que les elfes nous ont apportés j'ai une faim de loup.

Ils mangèrent le repas ou il y avait des plats typiquement anglais mélangé a des plats russe. Après avoir fini ils décidèrent d'un accord commun d'aller se reposer dans les deux meilleurs chambres.

Une fois arrivé Salazar appela Lucy. Et ils discutèrent avant de s'endormir.

§- Lucy, c'est la meilleure journée de ma vie je vois mon père pour la première fois et j'ai un chez moi grandiose et j'ai en toi un magnifique compagnon. Je suis tous simplement heureux c'est le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie, merci mon ami. §

§- De rien Sal, tu le mérite, bon aller repose toi bien demain sera encore un journée très chargé. §

Il se coucha en se disant qu'en quelque heures sa vie avait pris un nouveau départ et qu'il était sur de ne pas regretté ce changement.

_A suivre... _


End file.
